


Три мудреца в одном тазу

by Kaellig



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: CPR, Drowning, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, Humor, Injured!Mike, Shipwrecks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда "Пирсон Хардман" оказывается в открытом море после кораблекрушения. Как им спасаться и, что куда важнее, кого они съедят первым?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три мудреца в одном тазу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Lawyers in a Boat (To Say Nothing of Donna)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401655) by [TamIsMyFather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamIsMyFather/pseuds/TamIsMyFather). 



> Переведено с разрешения автора

Харви был убеждён, что во всём виноват Майк.  
И тот факт, что Майк в этот момент выглядел чудовищно несчастным, Харви совершенно не смущал.   
— Что это был за звук? — спросил тогда Майк, заглядывая через борт яхты, на которой проводился ежегодный торжественный приём «Пирсон Хардман».  
— Это растёт самомнение Харви, — ответила ему Донна.  
— Должно быть, оно уже очень большое, потому что мы, кажется, тонем, — заметил Майк.  
Так что да, во всём определённо виноват был Майк.  
Хотя, с другой стороны, это Луису пришло в голову проводить торжественный вечер на самой неплавучей яхте на свете, так что, возможно, Харви стоило сменить объект своих притязаний.  
— Кто-то за это поплатится, — пробормотала Джессика, скорчившаяся в противоположном углу спасательной шлюпки. Её некогда великолепное и немыслимо дорогое платье теперь насквозь вымокло в солёной воде и, скорее всего, было безнадёжно погублено. Харви мог ей посочувствовать: его собственный костюм спасению не подлежал уже точно. Спектеру оставалось только радоваться тому, что предусмотрительно застраховал его.  
С костюмом Майка всё было ещё хуже — впрочем, на взгляд Харви, особой разницы между тем, как его помощник выглядел до крушения и теперь, не наблюдалось.  
Платье Донны было безупречным и совершенно сухим.   
— Полагаю, на этой штуке не предусмотрены какие-либо запасы? — поинтересовался Луис.  
Дженни отодвинулась от Майка и заглянула на дно шлюпки.  
— Тут есть несколько спасательных жилетов, — она вытащила их и раздала всем.  
— Я это не надену, — прохрипел Майк.  
— Майк, я знаю, тебе очень больно, но это необходимо для твоей же безопасности.  
— Я не могу дышать, — сдавленно простонал Майк, отталкивая её.  
— Это всего лишь сломанное ребро, а не пробитое лёгкое, — раздражённо сказал Харви. То, что яхта утонула, могло быть виной Луиса, но ранение Майк заработал себе сам.  
Харви не был виноват, что тому потребовалось искусственное дыхание.  
Рейчел отобрала у Дженни спасательный жилет.  
— Дай я, — заявила она. Дженни нахмурилась, но не стала спорить.  
В этот момент Луис допустил ошибку, сыграв в Капитана Очевидность:  
— У нас нет воды.  
Донна обвела рукой море вокруг.  
— Вообще-то, её хоть залейся. Ни в чём себе не отказывай.  
— Вода, вода, кругом вода, но капли нет напиться, — Майк запнулся, чтобы хватануть ртом воздух. — И никогда, и никогда нельзя на миг... — Он поморщился и схватился рукой за грудь. — О-ох.  
Харви хмыкнул.  
— Если бы я знал, что сломанное ребро заставит тебя заткнуться, я бы нашёл повод сделать искусственное дыхание намного раньше.  
— Я так рад, что меня на тебя стошнило, — пробормотал Майк. Судя по его лицу, он был готов вот-вот потерять сознание.  
— Мальчики, — строго окликнула их Джессика. — Луис прав...  
— Что ж, всё случается впервые.  
— ...И нам действительно нужна вода, — она одарила их мрачным взглядом. — Так что, может, вы прекратите препираться и попытаетесь сделать что-нибудь полезное?  
Донна подняла взгляд.  
— У нас ещё и еды нет.  
— О, мы легко можем достать еду, — насмешливо отозвался Луис. — В океане рыбы пруд пруди.  
— Я голосую за обычай моря, — предложил Харви.  
— Разве это не тот же каннибализм, только в профиль? — нахмурилась Рейчел.  
— Мы плыли не на «Миньонете», Харви, — оборвала его Джессика.  
— Мы могли бы начать с Луиса, — продолжил тот, проигнорировав её.  
— Что? — переспросил Луис.  
— Фу, я не буду есть Луиса, — заявила Донна.  
Луис уставился на неё.  
— Что? — переспросил он.  
— Не переживай, Луис, — Харви широко ухмыльнулся, — ты будешь нашим Ричардом Паркером.  
Луис в ужасе перевёл взгляд на него.  
— Если каннибализм остаётся единственным выходом, то я хочу напомнить, что Майк ранен.  
— Никто не будет есть Майка! — хором заявили Рейчел и Дженни.  
— Он некошерный, — вставила Донна.  
— Ну, зависит от того, как мы его убьём, — не удержался Харви.  
Майк втянул в себя в воздух и болезненно поморщился.  
— В таких условиях у меня есть все шансы подхватить воспаление лёгких, — проговорил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
— О, это потрясающий обед, — пробормотала Джессика. — Прости, Луис, но парень слишком тощий, на всех не хватит.  
— Ты же не рассматриваешь предложение Харви всерьёз? — встревоженно уточнил Луис.  
— Ну, ты же сам предложил нам съесть этот скелет, — напомнила Джессика.  
— Но это Харви первым упомянул каннибализм! — выпалил Луис, брызгая слюной.  
— Только чтобы отделаться от тебя, — ответил Харви. — Впрочем, мы всегда можем бросить жребий.  
— Это самая ужасная морская прогулка в моей жизни, — простонал Майк. Он тяжело дышал и весь покрылся потом.  
Дженни нежно потрепала его по руке.  
— Да ладно, мне было весело. Ну, по крайне мере, пока корабль не утонул.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, пока я не утонул?  
— Да, именно.  
— О, это тоже было весело, — заметила Донна. — Во всяком случае, было очень весело, когда тебя вытащили. Я даже не подозревала, что Харви умеет вытворять такое ртом.  
Харви нахмурился.  
— Подозреваю, у тебя есть фотографии.  
— С четырёх разных ракурсов.  
— Можешь мне скинуть потом? — вполголоса попросила Рейчел, которой наконец удалось впихнуть Майка в жилет.  
— И мне тоже, — прохрипел Майк. Заметив удивление на лице Дженни, он пояснил: — Я хочу доказательств того, что Харви Спектеру не плевать.  
— Я спас тебе жизнь! Я совершил героический поступок!  
Майк слабо улыбнулся.  
— Харви Спектеру не плевать, Харви Спектеру не плевать, — пропел он. Его лицо стало почти зелёным.  
— Ты тонул, пока я не спас тебя, а теперь ты дразнишься?! — возмутился Харви.  
— Мальчик имеет право, — заметила Джессика. — В конце концов, это ты во всём виноват.  
— Что?! — Харви уставился на неё в изумлении. — Каким это образом?  
— Я не собираюсь отвечать на твои вопросы, — отрезала та. — Просто учти, что ты должен мне новое платье.  
— О-о, Харви предстоит шоппинг, — ухмыльнулся Луис.  
— Уверен, ты мне поможешь, — парировал тот. — У тебя явно богатый опыт по этой части.  
— Я бы не отказался от глотка воды, — простонал Майк.  
— У нас нет воды, — Рейчел погладила его по волосам.  
— Знаете, люди, потерявшиеся в открытом море, пили собственную мочу, — пробормотал Майк в полубреду, отталкивая её и хватаясь за руку Дженни.  
— Всяко лучше, чем есть Луиса, — убеждённо сказала Донна.  
— Что?! — возмутился Луис.  
— Майк, дорогой, тебе не стоит столько говорить, — мягко произнесла Дженни. Майк кивнул и умолк.  
— И всё? — Харви вскинул бровь. — Мне нужно просто называть его «дорогой»?  
— Вы уже целовались, думаю, пора переходить на новый уровень нежности, — заметила Донна.  
— Неужели «Эй, ты» теперь недостаточно нежно?  
— Харви, — оскорбилась Донна, — я думала, это твоё особое прозвище для меня.  
— Прости. Мне теперь будет сложно вас всех запомнить, тем более, что мне, очевидно, придётся внести Майка в свою заветную книжечку.  
— Я была к этому готова, он туда вписан уже пару месяцев. Но сегодняшнее свидание было так ужасно, я сомневаюсь, что он позвонит тебе снова.  
— Ничего, я знаю, где он живёт.  
— Мне стоит снова напомнить, что в «Пирсон Хардман» существует запрет на отношения между сотрудниками? — спросила Джессика, повысив голос.  
Глаза Рейчел удивлённо расширились.  
— «Снова»? Что вы имеете в виду?  
— В прошлый раз никто не был виноват, — сообщил Харви.  
— Я просто не могла удержаться, — очень серьёзно произнесла Донна.  
— Это ужасно отвлекало от работы, — добавил Харви.  
— Да работа вообще не двигалась.  
— Издеваешься? Да я пахал, как проклятый, чтобы не отставать от тебя.  
— Я польщена, — Донна снисходительно взмахнула рукой. — Но ты продолжай.  
— У меня от вас уже голова болит, — нарушил своё молчание Майк. — И, к вашему сведению, Харви не попал в мой топ-десять.  
— Твоего списка не хватит на топ-десять, — быстро заявил Харви.  
— Ну, справедливости ради, — произнесла Донна, — от хороших поцелуев сердце обычно останавливается, а не наоборот.  
— Я вернул его к жизни, — возмутился Харви.  
— А потом меня стошнило на тебя. Как-то это говорит не в пользу твоих талантов. — Майк снова сморщился и свернулся в клубок. — О Боже, никогда ещё мне не было так больно, — простонал он.  
На этот раз Дженни погладила Майка по голове, бросив косой взгляд на Рейчел, которая сжала его руку.  
— Тише, тише, — проговорила Донна. — Всё могло быть хуже. Ты мог съесть Луиса.  
Луис издал возмущённый звук.  
— Почему все так хотят меня съесть?!  
— Не отвечай, — быстро произнесла Джессика.  
— Дайте мне что-нибудь от боли, — продолжал стонать Майк, в то время как Дженни и Рейчел боролись взглядами поверх его распластанного тела. — Морфин был бы очень кстати...  
Его страдания остались без внимания.  
— Мне не нравится, что меня никто не ценит, — пожаловался Луис. — Даже мёртвым я никого не устраиваю.  
— Да ну что ты, — заверил его Харви, — я буду не против убить и съесть тебя.  
— Большое спасибо, — ответил Луис. — Мне приятно знать, что я хоть как-то могу сделать тебя счастливым.  
— Я не сказал, что это сделает меня счастливым.  
— Никто. Никого. Не ест, — прошипела Джессика. — Мы спокойно дождёмся спасателей.  
— Кажется, Майк отключился, — сообщила Рейчел.  
— С ним всё будет в порядке, — уверенно произнесла Джессика. — В данный момент нам нужно решить, как быть с водой и пропитанием.  
— Может, Харви снова пробудит его поцелуем, — предложила Донна.  
— Только если вы потом не обвините меня вновь в заботе о нём, — сердечно отозвался Харви.  
Дженни перевернула Майка на спину.  
— Надеюсь, ему больше не нужно искусственное дыхание, — обеспокоенно произнесла она.  
— Я проходила курсы по оказанию первой помощи, — сообщила Рейчел, с готовностью склоняясь над Майком.  
Дженни окинула её недоверчивым взглядом.  
— Кто ещё тут спит и видит поцеловать моего парня?  
— Чтоб вы все знали, — вмешался Харви, — если кому-то ещё потребуется сделать искусственное дыхание, это будет очередь Луиса его делать.  
— О, лучше позвольте мне утонуть, — взмолилась Донна трагическим шёпотом.  
— Так как насчёт попытаться наловить рыбы? — спросила Джессика, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретному.  
— Я делаю искусственное дыхание лучше, чем ты, — заявил Луис. — Я бы точно не сломал никому ребро.  
— Хорошо, я сама наловлю рыбы, — ответила Джессика сама себе. — Возможно, если я просто пожелаю этого, она сама запрыгнет в шлюпку, и мы все будем жить долго и счастливо.  
— Майк, проснись, — позвала Рейчел.  
Дженни встряхнула его.  
— Майк, Харви сказал, что ты опаздываешь.  
Он чуть вздрогнул, но не проснулся.  
— И как часто это срабатывает? — поинтересовалась Рейчел.  
— Чаще, чем ты думаешь.  
— Нет ничего лучше дома, — пробормотала Джессика себе под нос. — Нет ничего лучше дома.  
— Я спас ему жизнь! — продолжал спорить Харви. — Если бы это сделал ты, то наверняка устроил бы ему повреждение мозга.  
— Можно подумать, ты бы заметил разницу.  
— Спасибо, мне нравится нынешнее состояние мозга моего помощника.  
— Эй, Бифф, дай-ка этому в спасательном жилете, — пробормотал Майк. — Этот чудик боится утонуть.  
— Он цитирует! — воскликнула Дженни. — Это хороший знак!  
— Господи, лишь бы он выжил, — проговорила Рейчел, — это были бы ужасные последние слова.  
— Вы уволены, — продолжала Джессика. — Все вы. Даже подружка. Как кто-то из вас вообще может фокусироваться на работе, просто выше моего понимания.  
— На самом деле, я не уверен, что у него в принципе всё в порядке с головой, — сказал Луис. — Он всегда был немного не в себе.  
— Ревнуешь?  
— А ты?  
— Постойте, — перебила Дженни, — меня что, только что уволили?  
— Ой, кажется, он приходит а себя, — сообщила Рейчел.  
Майкл сел и обвёл всех затуманенным взором.  
— Я не учился в Гарварде, — невнятно выдал он.  
— Вот, видишь, он даже не помнит, что учился в Гарварде, — заявил Луис.  
— Может, ему всё ещё нужно сделать искусственное дыхание? — с надежной спросила Рейчел.  
— Думаю, я сама с этим справлюсь, — ответила Дженни.  
Майк удивлённо моргнул.  
— Я не планирую тонуть второй раз, — сказал он, закашлявшись.  
— А, так первый раз был запланирован? — Харви повернулся к нему.  
— Да, — простонал Майк, — я утонул специально для того, чтобы ты спас меня, сломав мне ребро в процессе. Спасибо, кстати.  
— Обращайся.  
— Я сделаю партнёром того, что предложит какую-нибудь идею по нашему спасению, — сказала Джессика в отчаянии.  
— Вот я бы не сломал ему ребро, — сообщил Луис, обращаясь к Дженни.  
— Ты бы не смог его спасти, — ответила Рейчел.  
Дженни вежливо улыбнулась.  
— Что она сказала?  
— Я рад, что ты выжил, — проговорил Харви, — иначе мне бы пришлось снова проводить собеседования с соискателями. Это было бы ужасно.  
— Мне жаль, что моя смерть могла доставить тебе неудобства.  
Харви великодушно кивнул.  
— Я прощаю тебя. В следующий раз приложи больше усилий, чтобы не умереть.  
— Разве не было других шлюпок? — спросила Дженни, вглядываясь в темноту. — Должен был спастись кто-то ещё.  
— Да! — воскликнул Луис, перегибаясь через борт. — Мы лучше съедим их вместо меня!  
— Если только мы не найдём Кайла среди выживших, я уже готова съесть первым Луиса, — сухо заметила Рейчел, неодобрительно глядя на него.  
Дженни улыбнулась:  
— Полностью поддерживаю.  
— Может, мне стоит снять платье? — задумчиво произнесла Джессика. — Проведу последние дни своей жизни обнажённой.  
Майк попытался подтянуться повыше и упал на Харви.  
— О-о, — выдохнул он сквозь зубы.  
— Тебе больно? — поинтересовался Харви.  
— Да!  
— Это хорошо. Это значит, что ты жив.  
— Кстати, мне очень нравится твоё платье, — отстранённо заметила Дженни.  
— О, спасибо, — отозвалась Рейчел. — Правда, теперь оно выглядит ужасно.  
— Оно по-прежнему очень милое, — заверила Дженни.  
— Думаешь? Мне так не кажется.  
— Вот моё действительно в ужасном виде.  
— Нет-нет, всё отлично, — Рейчел потрясла головой.  
— Вы на полном серьёзе обсуждаете свои платья? — изумлённо спросил Луис. Джессика одарила его взглядом, полным надежды. — Да вы посмотрите на меня! Мой костюм уже ничто не спасёт.  
— Я тут подумал, — начал Майк и тут же скривился от боли. — Ох.  
— Я воздержусь от очевидной шутки, — сказал Харви.  
— Благодарю. Где Донна?  
— Я тут, — отозвалась она, отрывая взгляд от экрана мобильного.  
— Твой телефон... О, Боже, как больно, — простонал он и рухнул, уткнувшись головой Харви в плечо.  
— Тише, тише, — рассеяно проговорил Харви и повернулся к Донне. — Твой телефон что, работает?  
— Ну да. Я переписываюсь с Рэем. Он будет здесь минут через десять.  
Майк нервно рассмеялся.  
— Он что, приедет к нам сюда на лимузине?  
— Не будь идиотом, — сказала Донна, — он прилетит на вертолёте.  
Джессика крепко сжала плечо Донны.  
— Неужели нас кто-то спасёт?  
Харви довольно ухмыльнулся.  
— Рэй никогда меня не подводил.  
— Донна, я готова тебя расцеловать, — воскликнула Джессика.  
— Я тоже, — поддержал Луис, но, наткнувшись на взгляд Донны, быстро добавил: — Или... нет.  
Дженни и Рейчел радостно обнялись.  
— Похоже, мы вернёмся домой, — вяло произнёс Майк.  
Харви посмотрел на прижавшегося к нему парня. Лицо Майка было бледным, дыхание тяжёлым и прерывистым. С каждым вздохом он болезненно вздрагивал от ужасной боли в груди. Мешковатый спасательный жилет делал Майка ещё более щуплым, подчёркивая, насколько беспомощным и уязвимым тот был.  
Харви ощутил острое желание столкнуть его за борт.  
— Да, — сказал он вместо этого, — мы возвращаемся домой.  
Он пообещал себе, что столкнёт Майка за борт в другой раз.  
В конце концов, это он был виноват во всём.


End file.
